Dyskusja:Żałoba/@comment-193.19.165.141-20170621170934
e śmieszku przeczytaj to sobie całe Zawsze uwielbiałam Cartoon Network.W dzieciństwie był to mój ulubiony kanał. Nawet dziś uważam, że ma kilka dobrych bajek. Jeden z programów; Niesamowity Świat Gumballa, jest słodki i dość zabawny, ale to nie do końca bajka dla mnie; jest zbyt niedojrzała. Za to mój młodszy brat wydaje się bardzo ją lubić. Pewnego wieczoru oglądałam Adult Swim i zasnęłam w czasie odcinka. Kiedy się obudziłam uświadomiłam sobie, że była już 3 rano. Nie przypominam sobie żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej oglądała telewizję tak późno; z ciekawości postanowiłam sprawdzić co leci o tej porze na CN, baner pokazujący się podczas trwania przerwy reklamowej pokazał, że specjalny epizod Niesamowitego Świata Gumballa będzie już za chwilę. Byłam trochę zdziwiona, że odcinek popularnego show leci tak wcześnie. Ale byłam znudzona i postanowiłam, że go obejrzę. Pomyślałam, że na pewno będzie leciał później w ciągu dnia, więc mogę zaspojlerować mojemu bratu. Chamstwo, wiem... Intro. Krzykliwa i energiczna piosenka. Była grana trochę inaczej niż ją zapamiętałam. Muzyka była nieco inna. Nie było loga serialu.Kolory też zostały zrobione raczej niechlujnie, jak gdyby robione przez małe dziecko na Doodle Board lub Glow Board. Zignorowałam to, uznając, że było to zrobione celowo do tego specjalnego epizodu. Odcinek miał tytuł-"Żałoba". Wiem, że to w sumie dziwny tytuł jak na głupawą bajkę dla dzieci, ale wtedy nie zwróciłam na to zbyt dużej uwagi. Zaczęło się Gumballem. 12-letnim bohaterem serialu, stojącym w konciku słabo oświetlonej klasy. Spojrzenie miał absolutnie nieszczęśliwe, dalekie od jego wesołej postawy, jaką miał zazwyczaj. W pokoju nie było nikogo; nawet jego rybiego najlepszego przyjaciela i brata Darwina. W oknach pomieszczenia było wyraźnie widać nocne niebo na zewnątrz. Byłam naprawdę zaskoczona...no bo, po co miałby być w szkole w nocy i to jeszcze stojąc w kącie ze smutnym spojrzeniem wbitym w ziemie. Po około minucie oglądania ponurego Gumballa stojącego w koncie, scena nagle się zmieniła. Teraz ujęcie było w domu Wattersonów. Po raz kolejny scena była cicha i trochę niepokojąca. Richard, ogromny królik będący ojcem Gumballa spacerował od kuchni do salonu i z powrotem. Ze spojrzeniem jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwym niż Gambolla w poprzedniej scenie. Richard nie miał na sobie swojego zwykłego stroju. Był ubrany w czarny garnitur co było trochę nietypowe, bo zazwyczaj jest on nieporządny i infantylny. Nagle westchnął i opadł na kanapę, po czym zaczoł szlochać intensywnie, brzmiąc jak ktoś kto stracił coś ważnego. Zaczęłam czuć się trochę nieswojo; gdzie podziała się głupia i bezsensowna kreskówka, na którą z niecierpliwością oczekuje mój brat. To było coś zupełnie innego. Zaczęłam myśleć, że to było coś co stwórcy zrobili jako eksperyment, czy coś jak test animacji i dźwięku. Czułam jednak, że to nie mogło być to. Bo opening nie był jedynym co różniło się od wersji widzianej w ostatnich odcinkach. Ten epizod był o wiele cichszy niż zwykle. Słychać było tylko subtelne dźwięki i trochę muzyki. Animacja zaś była nieco bardziej amatorska niż ta z Newgrounds. Projekty postaci nieco niechlujne, co był widać na pierwszy rzut oka, a tło z prawdziwego świata które było wykorzystywane do serlialu wyglądało inaczej. Mimo, że byłam zdezorientowana i nieco przestraszona z jakiegoś powodu nadal siedziałem patrząc w telewizor. Biedny Richard nadal szlochał na kanapie podczas gdy przednie drzwi otworzyły się tak nagle, że aż podskoczyłam w fotelu. Nicole, matka Gumballa, niebieski kot; bardzo podobna do swojego syna weszła do pomieszczenia.Tak samo jak Richard nie miała na sobie swojego zwyczajnego stroju, tylko z jakiegoś powodu była ubrana w czarną sukienkę i miała na sobie ładny czerwony kapelusz. Nicole usiadła na kanapie aby pocieszyć męża,choć wyglądała na nie mniej zasmuconą. Richard wtedy zaczął głośno płakać z chwili na chwile brzmiąc coraz bardziej boleśnie i beznadziejnie. To nie był zwykły kreskówkowy płacz na pokaz.To był realistyczny i niemal depresyjny płacz. Prawie czułam jakby szlochał koło mnie. Wreszcie ta smutna scena w ich domu się skończyła, ponieważ wróciliśmy z powrotem do szkoły. Tym razem jednak nie byliśmy w klasie Gumballa, byliśmy w biurze dyrektora Brawna. Nicole i Richard siedzieli tam w ich zwykłych ubraniach, wyglądali normalnie i byli szczęśliwsi niż przed tem, ale wciąż wydawali się nieco zaniepokojeni. Z kolei pan Brawn był bardzo smutny, siedział cicho i ponuro poinformował ich, że ich dzieci Anais i Darwin, nie były obecne na lekcjach poprzedniego dnia. Nicole była na niego wściekła i natychmiast zaczęła tryskać na niego obelgami, które normalnie nie dostały by się do żadnej kreskówi dla dzieci. Śmiałam się z tego. Bo to, że Nicole zaczęła przeklinać jak szewc uznawanej oficjalnie dla dzieci przez Cartoon Network, wydawało mi się w pewnym sensie śmieszne, ale moja wesołość szybko znikła; gdy pan Brown powiedział jej coś co ją uspokoiło. Jej oczy zaczęły się zmieniać gdy poinformował rodziców, że w końcu ich znaleziono; ale nie zostali znalezieni żywi. Następnie podał im zdjęcie, zwrucone tyłem do widza i zaczął opisywać stan w jakich ich ciała zostały znalezione; tak szczegółowo, że wywołało to u mnie mdłości. Podczas gdy ich rodzice siedzieli w zupełnym szoku.Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co się dzieje. Jak taki wesoły i zabawny serjal dla dzieci mógł mieć tak mroczny zwrot akcji. Zastanawiałam się nad wyłączeniem telewizora, ale byłam zbyt przerażona by pozostać sama w ciemności. Niemal sparaliżowana strachem i skołowana, po tych strasznych rzeczach które mówił Potem była kolejna scena jeszcze wcześniej tego dnia. A animacja w tym miejscy była jeszcze gorsza niż wcześniej. Myślę, że dyrektor zaczął tutaj wspomnienie, mówiąc, że szkoła nie wezwała policji od razu kiedy nie pojawili się na lekcjach, sądząc, że po prostu uciekły. Powiedział, że było to bardzo nie typowe, zarówno jak i dla Darwina jak i dla Anais, by od 'tak' nie pójść do szkoły. Po prawdzie Darwin był nieco naiwny i głupi, ale był dobrym dzieckiem i nie przypuszczali nawet, że zrobi coś takiego; a u Anais było jeszcze mniej prawdopodobne żeby uciec ze szkoły, bo była przecież piątkową uczennicą. Po za tym uciekli tylko z czterech ostatnich lekcji co również niepokoiło policję. Szkoła została dokładnie sprawdzona więc, policjanci zaczęli przeszukiwać okoliczny las. Minęło trochę czasu zanim policja dowiedziała się jak przerażający los spotkał Anais; na małej polanie nie daleko szkoły, głowa Anais została znaleziona w małym pudełku. Prawdopodobnie myślicie, że wyglądała jak zrobiona w serialowej kresce, ale to było zupełnie co innego! Pudełko było wewnątrz i na zewnątrz nasączone realistyczną krwią. Podczas gdy głowa Anais została wykonana w normalnym stylu,choć była zalana krwią i innymi płynami których nie mogłam rozpoznać. W pudełku była jakaś notatka pozornie napisana jej krwią. Nie powiedziano co dokładnie było w niej napisane, ale to najwyraźniej doprowadziło policję do reszty jej ciała i mocno okaleczonych zwłok Darwina.To była chyba najdziwniejsza scena jaką w życiu widziałam. Cała krew i flaki Darwina i Anais z ich ubitych i rozczłonkowanych zwłok, narysowano w bardzo realistyczny sposób. Wyglądało to tak jakby scena została wyjęta z fotografii wykonanej przez zbrodniarza, a nie jak coś z kreskówki. Swoją drogą to ta scena została animowana inaczej niż reszta odcinka. Ta scena nie przypominała niczego co kiedykolwiek wcześniej widziałam w tym serialu, każdy najmniejszy szczegół na twarzy Darwina pokazano bardzo wyraźnie. Wyglądał trochę jak zombie a jego twarz była bardzo blada, oczy zaś zostały przez kogoś wyżłobione. Anais wyglądała nie lepiej. Albo raczej to co z niej zostało. Była naga, jej żołądek został przecięty a jelita porozrzucane wokół drzew i krzewów w lesie. Po raz kolejny wszystko zostało wykonane w olbrzymie realistyczny sposób. Czułam się bardzo źle! Kiedy ten bardzo niepokojący flashback dobiegł końca, poszłam do łazienki zwymiotować. Czułam się po tym lepiej więc zdałam sobie sprawę, że mój żołądek wybrał dobrą chwilę. Pobiegłam do łazienki akurat podczas reklam. Wtedy zauważyłam, że ten odcinek trwa dłużej niż zwykle, normalny kończył się po jedenastu a ten trwał już trzydzieści minut. Wtedy zastanowiłam się czy nie było żadnych informacji czy czegoś podobnego. Więc podczas przerwy zaczęłam szukać informacji o tym episodzie w google. Nic nie znalazłam! Żadnej informacji o fabule odcinka, jego nazwie czy czego kolwiek. Teraz byłam już bardzo przestraszona i zastanawiałam się czy ktoś jeszcze to ogląda. Zadzwoniłam do mojego starszego brata Larego, żeby włączył CN i powiedział czy widzi to co ja. Był wściekły, że obudziłem go o tej porze. Ale to porządny człowiek więc powiedział, że zobaczy to dla mnie. Podziękowałam mu i pozostałam na linii, wtedy akurat skończyła się przerwa reklamowa. Scena którą zobaczyłam była na szczęście miodem na moje przerażone widokiem rozczłonkowanych dzieci. Bowiem wróciliśmy do gabinetu dyrektora. Spytałam Larego czy widzi jak jakieś zwierze z kreskówki mówi w ten sposób co u mnie. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu powiedział że nie widzi Gumballa tylko powtórki Looney Tunes. W pełnym szoku rzuciłam słuchawkę, podbiegłam do telewizora i zaczęłam naciskać przycisk wyłączanie tak mocno jak tylko mogłam. Ale nic się nie działo. Próbowałam każdego przycisku żaden z nich nic nie zrobił, próbowałam nawet odłączyć całość, ale nic się nie stało! Telewizor pozostawał włączony nie ważne co robiłam! Lary rozłączył się, pewnie myślał że to jakiś żart czy coś. Moje drzwi w jakiś sposób zostały zamknięte od zewnątrz. Więc nie miałam żadnego innego wyboru, jak tylko wezwać policję ponieważ żadnych innych członków mojego domu nie było tej nocy tutaj. Kiedy pośpiesznie wybierałam numer mój telefon przypadkowo wpadł do kubka z pepsi. Byłam bardzo przestraszona i nie miałam innego wyboru jak tylko zakończyć epizod. Więc włączyłam światło w pokoju i weszłam pod koudre, ukrywając się jak mój młodszy brat podczas oglądanie ze mną strasznych filmów. Chyba przegapiłam kawałek, ale rodzice Gumballa wciąż rozmawiali z dyrektorem Brownem, więc raczej nie zbyt długi. Nicole pytało go czy z Gumballem wszystko w porządku, najwyraźniej zapomniała o nim gdy dyrektor Brown powiedział jej co się stało z Darwinem i Anais. Pan Brow przez chwilę wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego i wstrząśniętego tym co usłyszał, po czym wyjaśnił jej, że myślał że Gumball był chory i leżał w łóżku z gorączką. Nicole krzyczała i jęczała w histerycznym płaczu. Podczas gdy Richard cicho powiedział dyrektorowi, bardzo nie pasującym do tej postaci głosem, że byli przekonani iż Gumball był dzisiaj w szkole. Po raz kolejny wezwano policję aby przeszukała budynek i okoliczny las. Znaleźli go w klasie pani Simian wiszącego na stryczku z zakrwawionym nożem na notatce, które leżały na ławce za nim, i krwią na jego ubraniu. Odcinek skończył się na trupie Gumballa zwisającym w koncie i powoli blaknącym ekranem. Napisy szły w ciszy, nie jak zazwyczaj na Cartoon Network, bez irytującego obrazka na połowie ekranu. Leciały niezwykle wolno, po prostu białe napisy na czarnym tle. Zapamiętałem tylko nazwisko Ben Bocquelet, był on twórcą serialu, reszta to ludzie o których nigdy nie słyszałam, ogłoszenie o prawach autorskich na końcu brzmiała Cartoon Network Studios 2001. To było bardzo dziwne; bo serial miał swoją premierę w 2011 roku. Zaczęłam niekontrolowanie płakać zaraz po zakończeniu tego chorego klipu; płakałam tak mocno, że aż straciłam przytomność. Kiedy się obudziłam, byłam w szpitalu. Moja mama powiedziała, że straciłam przytomność prawdopodobnie przez uderzenie w głowę. Ale ja wiedziałam, że to nie było to. Kiedy po raz kolejny mój umysł przypomniał sobie o tym wszystkich obrazach które widziałam wczoraj. To było tak nie ludzkie! Nie wiedziałam czy mam teraz płakać czy wymiotować. Jeszcze tego samego dnia zostałam wypisana przez rodziców ze szpitala, nie mówiąc ani słowa na temat tego co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Przeszukałam chyba cały internet na temat tego chorego odcinka, jednak nic nie znalazłam. Dowiedziałam się jednak, że Ben Bucqelet, ma Twittera postanowiłam napisać do niego. W wiadomości napisałam wszystko co wtedy miało miejsce w epizodzie, po czym dostałam taką odpowiedź: "Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Jak ty to do cholery znalazłaś? Nigdy przenigdy nie myślałem, że jeszcze kiedyś wrócę do tego starego gówna! Nikomu o tym nie mów Martina!" Tak Martina to moje imię. "Ale niesamowity świat Gumballa jest starszy niż myślisz. Miałem naprawdę nudną pracę jako nastolatek, więc czasem zamiast pracować szkicowałem małe rysunki Wattersonów i ich przyjaciół. Odcinek który obejrzałaś miał być nigdy niewidziany przez nikogo, prócz mnie i kilku moich przyjaciół. To było bardzo, bardzo okrutne z naszej strony, ale zrobiliśmy epizod jako żart. Facet z mojej dawnej pracy którego wszyscy nienawidziliśmy, stracił dziecko przez szalonego seryjnego mordercę który nadal nie został złapany. W każdym razie my to zrobiliśmy, po to by mu to potem podrzucić i się pośmiać z jego reakcji na ten odcinek. Od dnia wypadku codziennie kiedy był w pracy płakał jak głupiec, dlatego w odcinku który obejrzałaś jest tyle łez. Później jednak było mi bardzo głupio za to co zrobiłem, dlatego zakopałem tą kasętę gdzieś na jakiejś wsi lata temu. Nie mogłem jej zniszczyć bo obiecałem moim kolegom, że tego nie zrobię. Nie rozumiem jednak twojego gadania o krwi i wnętrznościach i tym podobnych.Nie mieliśmy sceny z ciałami Darwina i Anais, wszystko co dzieje się w tym odcinku to rodzice poinformowani o śmierci dzieci oraz ich szalony płacz. Nie rysowałem tego wszystkiego w ogóle! Nie jestem psychopatą!"